


"Merry Christmas, Tyler."

by LonelyAngel



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Dogs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Snowball Fight, TOPFL Christmas Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler, Josh, Patrick, Pete, Frank, Gerard and, of course, Brendon live in a house and celebrate Christmas together for the first time.Lots of fluff.





	"Merry Christmas, Tyler."

When Tyler woke up, the other side of the bed was empty and cold. He yawned and ran a hand through his messy hair. After a glance at the clock, he noticed that he slept in.

Tyler got up and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and Josh's hoodie that was hanging from a chair. He got dressed and stumbled downstairs, still a little bit sleepy.

He heard laughing from the kitchen and opened the door. Patrick was making Christmas cookies and Pete was next to him, smearing dough on Patrick's cheeks, while Patrick tried to push him away. Tyler walked around the dough that somehow had ended up on the floor and opened the fridge.

Brendon's dogs, Penny, Bogart and Josh's dog, Jim, were running around and welcoming him with a loud bark. Tyler petted their heads.

Patrick turned. "Good morning, Tyler." Pete nodded at Tyler, stealing some already finished cookies behind Patrick's back.

"Morning." Tyler said, carrying bowl, spoon and milk to the kitchen table.

"Pete!" Patrick yelled when he caught Pete eating his cookies. He slapped his hand away from the cookie jar. Pete laughed and hurried to get out of the kitchen, cookies in both hands. Patrick rolled his eyes with a smile. "I hate him."

"You love him." Tyler mumbled with his mouth full of cereal.

"True." Patrick shook his head and wiped the dough off his cheeks.

"Where are the others?" Tyler asked.

"Gerard, Frank and Brendon went out to get a Christmas tree. We forgot to buy one last week." Patrick answered.

The door opened and Josh entered the kitchen, grabbing a cookie from the jar on his way to Tyler.

"Josh, don't-" Patrick sighed. "Stop stealing the cookies, please."

Josh shrugged and took a bite. Then, he stepped behind Tyler and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Good morning, baby."

Tyler turned his head for a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Josh."

"Merry Christmas."

The front door opened and they heard loud cursing.

"Geez, Brendon, be careful!" Pete yelled.

"It's not my fault!" Brendon protested.

Tyler, Josh and Patrick left the kitchen to see what was going on.

Brendon, Gerard and Frank were carrying a giant Christmas tree through the front door to the living room, hitting the branches against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Patrick sighed. "Guys, did you have to buy the biggest tree there was?"

"Of course." Brendon responded with a groan, trying to lift the end of the tree up. "But Frank is no help at all."

Frank grinned.

Josh helped them to get the tree through the door and into the living room. The top of the tree reached the ceiling and it really was a beautiful tree.

"We need to decorate the tree!" Brendon said.

"I'll help you." Pete offered.

They went downstairs to get the boxes with the decorations.

"What about tinsel?" Frank asked.

Gerard stared at him with disgust. "No way."

"Yes Way." Frank grinned.

"Did you see the snow outside?" Patrick asked.

Tyler walked to the window and looked outside. Patrick was right. Everything was covered with white snow, like a soft blanket.

"Do you need help with the cookies or the meal?" Tyler asked. "You know I'm an awful cook, but I can chop something."

Patrick nodded. "That would be nice, Tyler."

He walked back to the kitchen, Tyler and Josh following. Together, they finished the cookies and started to prepare dinner.

From the living room they heard Brendon singing loudly. "Santa Baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me. Been an awful good girl, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."

"Of course he would sing this song." Josh sighed.

Tyler cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you liked this song."

He joined in, singing lowly, looking at Josh. "Think of all the fun I've missed, think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed. Next year I could be just as good, if you'll check off my Christmas list." He bit his lip in a seductive way and Josh blushed terribly.

Tyler smirked and slowly walked around him, placing his hands on Josh's waist and whispering in his ear. "Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot, been an angel all year. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."

Josh turned and kissed him.

Pete entered the kitchen. "Not in the kitchen, guys, get a room." he joked.

Before they could protest, Brendon burst in. "Snowball fight!"

Tyler and Josh raced to the hall to grab their jackets, Brendon right behind them. The opened the front door and jumped into the snow. Brendon started throwing snowballs at Josh, who laughed and tried to run away.

"Hold on!" Pete shouted and joined them, both of them attacking Tyler and Josh. Patrick, Frank and Gerard followed them a few minutes later, followed by the dogs.

"Two teams. It's me, Pete and Patrick versus Frerard and Joshler." Brendon said.

"Stop with these ship names." Gerard groaned. "They're awful."

"No, they're not." Brendon pouted. A snowball hit his face.

"Ha! You didn't see that coming!" Josh grinned.

"Just you wait!" Brendon growled and grabbed some snow to form a ball. Soon, they were throwing snowballs at each other.

Patrick shrieked when Gerard and Tyler picked him up and threw him into deep snow. He wiped the snow off his face and attacked them.

After a few minutes, they stopped, panting.

"We should build a snowman." Brendon said.

Gerard grinned and started to sing a song from the movie _Frozen_. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Do you wanna… hang out in some snow? Because I can't find anyone to help me with this… all this fucking snow. Do you wanna ride a scooter bike? Maybe, I don't know. Do you wanna build a snowman? Nooooo."

Frank pushed him playfully. "Stop it, Gee."

Gerard tickled him and Frank fell on his knees, laughing. "Mercy!" he gasped. Gerard pulled him to his feet and kissed him.

"Let's go inside." Pete said and the others followed him inside, leaving drops of melted snow on the floor.

Tyler grabbed Josh's cold hand and squeezed it. Josh looked up and gave him a small smile. He seemed not so happy anymore, like something was bothering him.

Tyler hoped Josh would talk to him if it was something serious.

They went to the living room and Patrick switched the fairy lights on the tree on. The all looked at the tree in awe. It looked wonderful.

Suddenly, Josh turned and left the room.

Patrick furrowed his brows. "Is everything alright with Josh?"

Tyler bit his lip. "I… I don't know." He followed Josh to their room. The door was closed, but Tyler knew he was in there.

He knocked slowly. "Josh? Are you alright?"

He received no answer, so he turned the knob slowly and opened the door. Josh was sitting on the bed, face buried in his hands.

Tyler walked over to him and sat down next to him, placing a hand on his back.

"Josh?" he whispered. "What's wrong?"

Josh shrugged without looking at Tyler.

"Come on, Josh, you know you can talk to me." Tyler said and rubbed his back softly.

"It's just…" Josh dropped his hands and looked at the floor. "I want this Christmas to be perfect. It's our first Christmas together and I don't want you to be disappointed. _I_ don't want to be a disappointment." He looked at his boyfriend and tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

"You're not." Tyler answered in shock. "I love you, you're perfect."

Josh shook his head. "I'm not perfect. I'm far from perfect."

Tyler took a deep breath. "I love you, Josh. And I'm so happy to celebrate Christmas with you. You're so important to me." He grabbed Josh's chin carefully and turned his head so he was facing him. "Don't worry, you're not a disappointment. You couldn't be better, honestly." Tyler wiped Josh's tears away that had started running down his cheeks.

"I want you to be happy, Josh." he said quietly. "That's all I want."

Josh took a shaky breath. "Thank you, Tyler." he turned and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. "I'm sorry." he mumbled into Tyler's hoodie.

Tyler stroked his hair. "Don't be sorry, Josh. It's fine."

Josh sighed and leaned back.

"Let's go downstairs and enjoy Christmas, okay?" Tyler smiled.

Josh nodded slowly and stood up. He grabbed Tyler's hand and they walked downstairs where Christmas music was playing.

Before they entered the living room, Tyler turned to Josh. "Merry Christmas."

Josh smiled. "Merry Christmas, Tyler."


End file.
